Down The Rabbit Hole
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Larythe.     Sebastian and Julian have a little fun getting cleaned up in the shower.


**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything, or spoilers from Plurk. M/M don't like don't read. :D

* * *

><p>Down The Rabbit Hole<p>

Sebastian surrendered to the pleasant buzz of the alcohol as he downed yet another overly sweet drink, before placing the glass on the bar and making his way onto the dance floor, feeling the familiar numbness encroach upon him as he reached the person he had been looking for.

He let his eyes take in the slender form of his companion and once more he was struck by exactly how beautiful Julian really was. He tilted his head to the side as the alcohol gave him the illusion of more than one Julian standing in front of him, but he wasn't fooled, knowing that the other was truly one of a kind.

He reached out and clutched onto the front of Julian's shirt, pulling him in to crash their mouths together in a messy, opened mouthed kiss, that quickly found Julian grind up against him, as his hands wandered down over his back, finding their way deep into the backpockets of Julian's jeans, pulling him in close.

Julian laughed softly, pulling away a little, before bringing his mouth close to Sebastian's ear, his lips casually brushing the tender shell, leaving Sebastian with a pleasant shiver running down his spine.

"Let's take this somewhere more…private. What do you say?"

Sebastian didn't even bother voicing his "Oh god please yes." out loud as he took Julian's hand and pulled him out of the club they had been busying themselves in, a place so low profile that they could have been sure that no one would recognize Julian.

xxXxxXxxXxx

They made it to Julian's apartment, barely inside when Sebastian slammed Julian up against the door, capturing his mouth in a frantic kiss before he moved lower, kissing along Julian's throat. Julian's hands came up to tangle into Sebastian's hair as he let out a low moan, arching into Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian growled as he found himself faced with the obstacle of Julian's dress shirt, getting rid of it quickly before pinning Julian back against the door, allowing the smaller boy to take off his shirt as well.

"Mhh…sticky…" Julian gasped out, as his hands went to explore the smooth planes of Sebastian's chest.

"Shower." Sebastian growled out, dragging Julian over to the bathroom, where they both got rid of their clothes as fast as possible, dropping them to the floor in front of the shower before they stepped in.

Sebastian pressed Julian against the cool, tiled wall as he turned on the water setting the right temperature. As the water encased them both, Julian pushed against Sebastian's hold, kissing him firmly.

Sebastian went to pick up the shower gel, not even bothering to put it on a loofah as he simply poured it over Julian, letting his hands trail all over the familiar form of his lover, lathering him up with pleasant, determined strokes.

Julian returned the favor, letting his hands run over the shoulders and neck of his companion, rubbing in the soap, a smell of raspberries starting to fill the air. His hands trailed lower, gliding over Sebastian's nipples, already hard under the lavish attention.

Sebastian pushed Julian back against the wall, burying his face in Julian's neck as he let one of his hands glide between the actor's legs, the other staying on Julian's shoulder to hold him still. Julian let out a soft moan as Sebastian's hand cupped his erection, pumping twice, before moving off, as Sebastian spun them around roughly, almost causing them to land on the floor.

"Bend over!" he commanded firmly, not waiting for compliance as he pushed Julian down.

His hands came to part Julian's firm asscheeks, one of them moving up Julian's back to keep him in position, while the other slid in between his buttocks, a soapy finger entering Julian's hole with ease.

"Nghh." Julian breathed out heavily, his eyes closing as he felt the familiar burn of a second finger breaching him.

He was holding himself steady against the walls of the shower while Sebastian prepared him, not slow and precise, but driven by their mutual need for release. It didn't take long until Julian couldn't take it anymore, the heat of the water, the haze of the alcohol, Sebastian's fingers probing into him deeply.

"Enough." He panted. "I need you now."

Sebastian only groaned as a reply fumbling for one of the condoms that they had stored away in the shower for this very reason, slipping it onto himself quickly, before lining his cock up with Julian's entrance, slightly open, gaping as if begging for more, begging for his cock to fill him.

"Ah-Ahhhh." Sebastian sheated himself fully inside the smaller boy with one hard, fast thrust,

Instead of moving immediately, he bend forward, over Julian, wrapping his arms around the other, kissing Julian's neck gently, breathing him in. Julian enjoyed the feeling of Sebastian everywhere, inside of him and surrounding him, as he turned his head to allow Sebastian better access, but after a while, the sensations were just becoming too much.

"Move." He gasped, and Sebastian complied.

He straightened his posture, his hands gripping onto Julian's hips as he started slamming into him. The pace was not slow and it lacked finesse, but the angle gave way for direct access to Julian's prostate, and Sebastian pounded into him mercilessly, even as Julian writhed and moaned under him.

Sebastian bent forward a little, snaking one of his hands around Julian to take hold of his cock, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"HNNGHH BAS!" Julian screamed out, the sensory overload quickly overwhelming him.

It didn't take more than three or four pumps and thrusts, and Julian was gone, his orgasm hitting him with a wave of pleasure, screaming Sebastian's name into the foggy bathroom.

Watching Julian fall apart underneath him, as he clenched around him, the sound of his voice as he came was enough to pull Sebastian right along over the edge with him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Sebastian held Julian upright, as his legs started to give in. He pulled out carefully and helped him out of the shower, turning off the water before wrapping them both into a towel, drying off.

They then dragged themselves over to the bedroom, crawling under the covers before collapsing into each other's arms. Sleep claimed them almost instantly, but not before Sebastian could pull Julian close and kiss him, gently now:

"Goodnight kitten."


End file.
